Tsunagariyo
Tsunagariyo (つながリーヨ'', lit. Let's Connect'') là bài hát mở đầu thứ 3 của Inazuma Eleven và là bài hát mở đầu game Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！ 夕日が沈むまで　夢中で追いかけた ただ競い合っていたね　僕と仲間たち ケンカをしたり　仲直りくり返したり 互いに深まっていく　友情の証 認め合って力合わせてみ!? ほら、１の力が数百倍に 未知の敵が相手だろうと仲間とともに 立ち向かって　絶対に掴み取る 勝利とデカイ夢　この手で いっぱいいっぱいいっぱいに～ つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！（リーヨ！） 今日もあの日と変わらずに　笑いあえる仲間がいる 同じひとつの思い出で　会えなくてもつながってる 絶対絶対絶対に～！ つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！（リーヨ！） 人と人がつながってく　愛の力が広がってく 絆は国境に架かる　通い合える心の橋 絶対絶対絶対に～　ピース！ 桜が咲く頃も　雪降る寒い日も 思えばいつだって　一緒だったよな 約束しよう　百年経っちまっても 思い切りバカをやって　超！楽しもうぜ！ もしも仲間がスッゲェ遠くに 行っちまっても消えない繋がり この瞳（め）には見えないモノ だけど、心で分かんだろ？　本当にお前が辛い時 駆けつける仲間！　きっと世界中！ いっぱいいっぱいいっぱいに～ つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！（リーヨ） なんだって分かちあえる　とびっきりのベストフレンド 台風がやってきたって　この繋がりは壊せない 絶対、絶対、絶対に～！ つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！（リーヨ！） 代わりなんていないから　一生物のベストフレンド ヴィンテージジーンズみたく　格好よく年をとろう！ 絶対、絶対、絶対に～　ピース！ (Repeat) つながリーヨ！ 広がリーヨ！（リーヨ！） 人と人がつながってく　愛の力が広がってく 絆は国境に架かる　通い合える心の橋 絶対、絶対、絶対に～！（絶対、絶対、絶対に～！） 絶対、絶対、絶対に～！（絶対、絶対、絶対に～！） 絶対！（絶対！）絶対！（絶対！） 絶対！（絶対！）絶対！（絶対！） 絶対！（絶対！）絶対！（絶対！）…ピース！ Romaji TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! Yuuhi ga shizumu made muchuu de oikaketa tada kisoiatte ita ne boku to nakamatachi KENKA wo shitari nakanaori kurikaeshitari tagai ni fukamatte iku juujou no akashi Mitomeatte chikara awasete mi!? Hora, 1(ichi) no chikara ga kazu suuhyaku ni michi no teki ga aite darou to nakama to tomo ni tachimukatte zettai ni tsukamitoru shouri to DEKAI yume kono te de Ippai ippai ippai ni- TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) Kyou mo ano hi to kawarazu ni waraiaeru nakama ga iru Onaji hitotsu no omoide aenakutemo tsunagatteru Zettai zettai zettai ni~! TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) Hito to hito ga tsunagatteku ai no chikara ga hirogatteku Kizuna wa kokkyou ni kakaru kayoiaeru kokoro no hashi Zettai zettai zettai ni~ PIISU! Sakura ga saku koro mo yuki furu samui hi mo omoeba itsu datte ishho datta yo na Yakushoku shiyou hyakunen hakacchimattemo omoikiri BAKA wo yatte Chou! tanoshimou ze! Moshimo nakama ga SUGEE tooku ni ichhimattemo kienai tsunagari Kono me ni wa mienai MONO dakedo kokoro de wakan darou? Hontou ni omoae ga tsurai toki kaketsukeru nakama! Gitto sekaijuu! Ippai ippai ippai ni- TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) nandatte wakachiaeru tobikiri no BEST FRIEND Taifuu ga yatte kitatte kono tsunagari wa kowasenai Zettai, zettai, zettai ni~! TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) Kawari nante inai kara isshou mono no BEST FRIEND VINTEEJI JIINZU mitaku kakkou yoku toshi wo torou! Zettai, zettai, zettai ni~ PIISU! Repeat TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) Hito to hito ga tsunagatteku ai no chikara ga hirogatteku Kizuna wa kokkyou ni kakaru kayoiaeru kokoro no hashi Zettai zettai zettai ni~! (Zettai zettai zettai ni~!) Zettai zettai zettai ni~! (Zettai zettai zettai ni~!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!)... PIISU! Bản dịch Anh ngữ Let’s connect! Let’s expand! We would insistently chase the sun until it sank over the horizon My friends and I were always competing We’ll fight, make up, and repeat the whole thing over again It’s proof of the friendship growing between us Wanna try combining the powers you acknowledge!? It’ll increase the power of one by hundreds Even if we’re up against unknown enemies, I’ll be with my friends We’ll stand up to them and definitely get a hold of it Victory and big dreams, with this hand Lots and lots and lots of them! Let’s connect! Let’s expand! Today’s no different from that other day I’ve got friends I can laugh with Our feelings are one and the same Even if we can’t see each other, we’re connected Always, always, always! Let’s connect! Let’s expand! People connecting with other people The power of love expanding Bonds overcome borders The bridge of the heart where we can meet Always, always, always! (always, always, always!) Always, always, always PEACE! Even when the cherry blossoms bloomed Or the cold days when the snow fell Now that I think back, we’ve always been together Let’s promise that even after a hundred years have passed We’ll still act like idiots and have tons of fun! Even if my friends move somewhere really far away Our bonds won’t disappear It can’t be seen with the naked eye But you can tell with your heart, see? When you really feel down in the dumps Friends all over the world will surely come running! Lots and lots and lots of them! Let’s connect! Let’s expand! (Riyo) Mutually understanding everything about my awesome best friends Even if a typhoon were to come, our bonds won’t break Always, always, always! PEACE! Let’s connect! Let’s expand! (Riyo) Nothing can replace my best friends for life Like vintage jeans, let’s age with style! Always, always, always! PEACE! Today’s no different from that other day I’ve got friends I can laugh with Our feelings are one and the same Even if we can’t see each other, we’re connected Always, always, always! Let’s connect! Let’s expand! People connecting with other people The power of love expanding Bonds overcome borders The bridge of the heart where we can meet Always, always, always! (always, always, always!) Always, always, always PEACE! Video Anime thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Tiếng Anh thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài mở đầu